


Inhale

by always221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post HLV, Post S3, S3, Sherlock S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always221b/pseuds/always221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inhale.<br/>Exhale.<br/>Don't sleep.<br/>Don't even close your eyes.<br/>Right now, in this moment, you have everything you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Don't sleep.  
Don't even close your eyes.  
Right now, in this moment, you have everything you want.

Strong legs wrapped around yours, strong arms holding tighter than you'd imagined they could.  
Don't let this end.  
Don't let the moisture in your eyes spill.  
The babies gone, Mary too, this is just grief.  
Isn't it?

Don't hope. Smother the flame that threatens to light your chest.  
He doesn't want you that way.  
It's purely heartbreak and pain.  
John Watson is not yours and he never will be, not really.  
He belongs to her now, even if she's dead and gone.  
You lost it all when you stepped off that building three years ago.  
You're nothing to him anymore.  
Just a quick fuck and comfort before he leaves for good.  
You shouldn't have let it happen, should've seen sense in the madness.  
He was crying, he was huddled on the ground, chest shaking with sobs. All you meant to do was comfort.  
Anger flares within you.  
He started this, he took your face in his hands and kissed you, soaking your face with his tears.  
He crossed that line, firmly drawn.  
The line you've been keeping so far from.

His hands tightening on your back pulls you from your thoughts.  
You look down at he sandy blond head burrowed in your chest. He's moved so his breath is now tickling the bare skin.  
You stop breathing for a moment to memorize the feeling.  
The lack of movement causes John to look up a you, to see the tears and pain you've hidden so well for over a year.  
His breath catches.  
He brings a hand up, running a calloused finger over your sharp cheekbone, pulling the moisture away.  
He shifts himself so his lips are at your ear.

_"It was always you."_

Your breath stops again as he begins placing kisses on your forehead, your eyelids, your nose, your cheeks, and finally a short, sweet kiss is placed on your lips.  
He smiles at you for a moment before tucking his head under your chin once more, sliding comforting hands up and down your spine.  
You remember you need to breathe only after you feel his even out.  
You synchronize to him, feeling the warm flame of hope return and this time you let it become a blaze within you.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Sleep now.  
Close your eyes.  
Right now, in this moment, you have everything you want.


End file.
